scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kovu and Sora: The Movie
Zachary Baker's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast * Tom - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Jerry - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Robyn Starling - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Aunt Pristine Figg - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Lickboot - Mandrake (Epic) * Ferdinand - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Dr. Applecheek - The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)) * Daddy Starling - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Puggsy - Arthur Read (Arthur) * Frankie Da Flea - Parappa the Rapper * Captain Kiddie - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Squawk - Toucan Sam (Froot Loops) * The Straycatchers - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) and The Ringmaster (Dumbo (1941)) * Droopy - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * The Patrolman - Donald Trump * Tom's Owner - Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) * Moving Man - Doug Funnie (Doug) * Singing Cat Gang - Gargamel (Smurfs) and the Wooden Soldiers (Babes in Toyland) * Bulldog - The Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) Scenes # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/The Red Death Chases Kovu # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 4 - Kovu and Sora Meets Arthur Read and Parappa the Rapper ("Friends to the End") # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Elmer Fudd and The Ringmaster/Gargamel and the Wooden Soldiers ("What Do We Care") # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 6 - Kovu and Sora Meets Candace Flynn/Candace Flynn's Sad Story # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Yzma ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 8 - Kovu and Sora vs. the Sheriff of Nottingham # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Yzma # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 10 - Meets the Grinch ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 13 - Kovu, Sora, and Candace Flynn Rowing the Raft # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 15 - Quasimodo and Toucan Sam ("I'd Done it All") # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 17 - Quasimodo and Toucan Sam Chase Sora/Kovu and Sora Saves Candace Flynn # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Kovu and Sora: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * Kingdom Hearts * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * The Emperor's New Groove * Kronk's New Groove * The Emperor's New School * Epic * Robin Hood * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * Halloween is Grinch Night * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat * Arthur * Parappa the Rapper * Parappa the Rapper 2 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * Froot Loops * Looney Tunes * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Dumbo * The Great Mouse Detective * Donald Trump * Pepper Ann * Doug * Smurfs * Babes in Toyland * How to Train Your Dragon Gallery Kovu as Tom Sora as Jerry Candace Flynn as Robyn Starling Yzma as Aunt Pristine Figg Mandrake as Lickboot The Sheriff of Nottingham as Ferdinand The Grinch as Dr. Applecheek Lawrence Fletcher as Daddy Starling Arthur Read as Puggsy Parappa the Rapper as Frankie Da Flea Quasimodo as Captain Kiddie Toucan Sam as Squawk Elmer Fudd and The Ringmaster as the Straycatchers Toby as Droopy Donald Trump as the Patrolman Pepper Ann as Tom's Owner Doug Funnie as Moving Man Gargamel and the Wooden Soldiers as the Singing Cat Gang The Red Death as Bulldog Category:Zachary Baker Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs